Is It Me
by Ccatt
Summary: One-Shot: Racetrack remembers a lost love. (an I know is sounds corny but just humor me and read it. Oh, and review!)


_She ran ahead through the New York City crowd. Laughing and turning her head to make sure he was still behind her. But of course he was right there, following as best he could. The autumn sun shone down making her golden hair shine. Her rich, green eyes gleamed with the laughter and excitement. But he could never reach her. She was always just out of reach..._

Racetrack sprang up hitting his head on the bed on top of his. He rubbed his tender scalp as he remembered the dream that he had been having every night for the past month. That's how long it had been since he had lost her: a month.

At first that whole day had played through his head while he slept. But as he got used to having the dream, he trained himself to wake up instead of reliving that horrible day every night. But even now as he stared at the wall he could not stop thinking about it.

_...But then she would turn a corner and be gone. And when he got around the corner he would never be able to find her in the crowd. He would spin round and round looking for her, calling her name, "Cat! Cat!" Hands would clamp down over his eyes. He could feel someone lifting them self up. And then he would hear her soft, warm voice in his ear, "Is it me you're looking for?"_

Racetrack could still remember the way she sounded when she did that. No matter what else was fading, and it was. He couldn't quite remember the way her hair shone. Or what her smile looked like. And once and a while he would almost forget her face completely, although, he tried his best not to. He couldn't even remember her voice that well. It was only that question. He knew exactly how soft and caressing her voice was when she spoke it. Sometimes he could even feel her sweet, warm breath against his ear.

He remembered the reason they had been running in the first place. She had stolen a pocket watch from a man walking next to them. Now, the man would be forever etched into Racetrack's mind. His pale face, bald head, and thin scar running from his eye to his cheekbone.

_Then he was in Central Park waiting for her. The trees were bursting with different colors, and a little frost was touching the edge of the lake. Then he would feel her again, "Is it me you're looking for?" She laughed as he grabbed her around the waist, pulling her to him. Her lips were full and soft. She laid her head in his lap and they stared at the clouds. Then he saw a hint of gold out of the corner of his eye. She opened his hand and placed the watch in it. "Why you dirty little thief. Did you see the look that guy gave you? Oh, if he ever finds you he'll be pretty mad." But he took it anyway, pulling her close to him once again. He could feel her smile. _

At that moment he didn't know how right he was.

_They stayed there for a time. Talking, laughing, and just watching the day go by. As it started to darken out they left the park. As they walked back to the lodging house she started running ahead again, laughing. And sure enough, when he turned the corner she was gone. "Cat, I'm not even going to try to look for you this time." But the crowd had gone home for the day, and he still couldn't see her anywhere. He stood there for a moment, but no hands came to cover his eyes. And there was no soft voice whispering into his ear. Then he turned in time to see the man run out of an alley, the glint of a knife being shoved into his pocket..._

Racetrack turned to face the other wall. He just couldn't stop thinking about it, about her. A salty tear found its way down his cheek.

_... He ran down the alley. And there she lay. He wrapped his arms around her, not noticing the blood that covered them. He kissed her. Then he laid his head on her shoulder. Tears blurring his vision as he hugged her. He could feel her smile faintly as her lips brushed against his ear. "Was it me you were looking for?" _

"Yes," and then he fell asleep.

......

Ok, that was super corny. But I had to write something...I haven't in such a long time. I just needed something to post. And if any of you read my story, the Conspiracy Club, I should be updating that really soon. Well, I hope this wasn't too bad and that some of you like it. Please review!!!

Cat


End file.
